


Self-Study

by multiplz



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22166908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multiplz/pseuds/multiplz
Summary: Where Joochan is dumb and in love
Kudos: 8





	Self-Study

Joochan opens the classroom door the next day, smile so big on his face that Jaehyun thought his face was going to rip the corners of his mouth. Something must’ve happened yesterday that made Joochan this happy.

Joochan plops himself in his seat in front of Jaehyun and takes a nice deep breath, smile still on his face, “today is such a good day, isn’t it, Jaehyun? I feel like I can do anything today.”

Okay, something definitely happened and Jaehyun’s not entirely sure he wants to know. He’s still a little cranky from getting up so early for school. It’s cold and gloomy outside. Jibeom nudges him and nods his head in Joochan’s direction. He shrugs in response and they look at each other confused.

The school bell rings before Jibeom can even try to ask Joochan why he’s acting so weird today.

“So, spill,” Jibeom throws a pen at Joochan’s head. “Why are you acting so creepy?”  
“Ow,” Joochan rubs his head and throws the pen back. “Just because I’m happy doesn’t mean I can’t feel physical pain! Anyway, do you remember that girl that I told you about at my math academy? She cut her hair yesterday and she looks so cute.”  
“I think you’ve lost your mind,” Jibeom deadpans. “All because your crush cut her hair. I’m done talking to you."

Jaehyun can’t do anything but blink. _He’s definitely the dumbest kid I’ve met._ He can’t help but think, but he still chooses to be his friend anyway. Joochan’s crush is a girl from his math academy. He’s never even talked to her. She’s so lovely is how Joochan describes her whenever Jaehyun wonders why he likes her.

-

Joochan comes in glowing from the inside out at school the next day. He’s smiling and greeting every person he sees in the hallway and belts out a WONDERFUL AMAZING MORNING EVERYONE when he walks into his classroom.

Jaehyun and Jibeom are not excited to know why he’s so happy this morning.

Jaehyun sighs when Joochan nears, “okay, loverboy, what is it today?”  
“Fate must want us together,” Joochan clasps his hands together and looks at the ceiling. “She bumped into me yesterday when we were leaving academy and I got her Ka-talk.”  
“So, you started talking to her,” Jibeom pats Joochan on the back. “Good job, man. I’m happy for you.”

-

All is not well for Joochan and his little (big) crush. He’s able to talk to his crush through Kakao. He’s learned quite a bit about her, but he definitely still can’t get near her. He hates that boys and girls have to sit separately. He also spites his mom a little bit when he realizes that his mom picks him up exactly at the right time and he can’t talk to his crush.

“I thought today would be the day I can finally say something to her in person,” Joochan is laying on his bed, phone to his ear. “But our moms keep picking us up exactly when it’s time to get picked up. I’m so sad.”  
Jaehyun sighs over the phone, “why don’t you just make a plan to go to academy early?”  
“Is that even enough time to make any moves,” Joochan sits up in his bed. “She usually doesn’t come early, I think. I want to be cool, you know.”  
“It doesn’t hurt to ask, right,” Jaehyun’s too busy working on his homework to really listen to Joochan’s problems. “Just try it and go from there.”

Joochan does as he’s told and messages his crush. With the luck that he has, she says her school is too far from the academy to hang out. Back to square one for Joochan.

-

Joochan is still the dumbest kid that Jaehyun knows, and Jibeom is the second dumbest kid he knows.

The three of them are sitting at the field during lunch when Jibeom abruptly stands up. The three of them were thinking about how to turn Joochan’s (hopefully not) one-sided crush into a relationship. Jaehyun admits that Joochan’s making some good progress, but his crush has definitely gotten deeper the more progress he makes.

“Wait a minute,” Jaehyun stops the two boys, “you’re going to record a voice message confession and play it for her? You can’t even get near her seat. How are you going to share your Airpods with her?”  
“You’re right,” Jibeom sits back down, slightly defeated look on his face. “I can think of an even better plan.”

Jibeom did not think of a better plan, so Joochan decided this plan was better than nothing.

-

Joochan has academy tomorrow, so he decides to enlist the help of his friends for his confession and invites Jaehyun and Jibeom over.

“This is so embarrassing,” Joochan sighs. “I don’t even know what to say.”  
“Why can’t you just do it the way normal people do,” Jaehyun questions. “You know, by asking them face to face?”  
“Didn’t I tell you that she said she can’t come to academy early,” Joochan puts his phone down on his desk. “And our moms keep coming on time. So on time that I can’t even spend one minute with her alone waiting. They’re waiting for us.”

Joochan feels his phone vibrate on his desk and sees a familiar name pop up. Jaehyun sees his face light up with a smile. Somehow, a simple message brings back all of Joochan’s courage. He starts recording his confession.  
-

Joochan intentionally bumps into his crush during their break before self-study. It’s such a rare occasion, but he definitely needs to do things like this is he wants to turn this crush into something more.

“I have a new playlist,” Joochan scratches his head nervously. “Do you want to listen to it while we study?”  
“Sure,” she flashes Joochan a smile so blinding that he’s not sure if he can even function anymore. “Are you trying to be romantic and share a mixtape with me?”  
Joochan freezes, unsure about what he wants to say. In the end, he just plays it off, “I just thought you’d like to listen with me?”  
“I’d like that,” she brushes her hair behind her ear.  
He fishes his Airpods out of his pocket, “here, you can have the left one. Sit close by to me, okay?”

Joochan swears he sees a blush on her face after she grabs the Airpod from his hands and leaves to go into class. He brushes it off as his own imagination and follows after her.

Twenty minutes pass as they listen to just music while they study. He knows his confession is nearing and his heart starts racing. He tries to calm himself, even though he knows that she can’t see him. How can he be calm when he’s about to confess his feelings to the person sitting behind him?

Deep breaths, Joochan. Deep breaths.

The music switches silent for a few seconds before Joochan hears a deep breath. This is it, either Joochan makes a fool out of himself or he ends up with a girlfriend.

_Hey. I just wanted to tell you something really quick. I know we’ve been talking more than before. I’m growing to like you. He hears a pen drop and a soft gasp. So, uh, thanks for bumping into me that day so we can finally start talking. I hope we can keep talking and get to know each other more in person._

Joochan doesn’t know what her reaction means. Does she like him back or does she not like him? He curses himself for setting it in the middle of the playlist. He has to wait another 20 minutes before he can turn around to her and figure out what she’s thinking.

Time passes by quicker than he thought it would once he started solving some harder equations. He really used up his brain power and almost forgot that he had confessed not long ago. He packs up his things and turns around to put his books in his backpack. Much to his surprise, she’s still packing up and is practically face-to-face with her.

“I’m going to pack up slowly,” she smiles, blush almost evident on her face. “I might be the last one to leave the classroom.”  
Joochan nods in response, “I can wait for you.”

She really does take her time. The classroom is completely empty when she finally gives him back his earphone. Joochan thanks her and quickly puts it back in his case. They’re standing in awkward silence in the classroom, both not wanting to be the first one to take the first step. He feels a little bit less nervous now, but his heart is still racing a million miles an hour.

“Do you like bakeries,” she takes the first step. He follows after her, slowly but surely. “I know his place that has really nice cookies.”  
Joochan feels the awkwardness creeping up on him again. He laughs a little nervously, “I like all food. I wouldn’t mind going if you show me where it is.”

Joochan’s eyes widen at his response. He’s not sure where that came from. He’s confident about everything else, but he was definitely not confident when it came to his crush. They slowly approach the door and he’s sad that they’re already at the point where he needs to say goodbye to her. She hasn’t said anything to him yet, so he starts feeling even more sad that she doesn’t reciprocate his feelings.

“I’ll see you on Saturday then,” she stops in her tracks and turns around to face Joochan. “What time is good for you? After lunch? Unless you want to get lunch together too.”  
Joochan swears his heart stopped. He can’t move, can’t think, can’t speak for at least 10 seconds before everything finally processes in his mind. “Is this supposed to be a date?”

 _I’m an idiot_ , he thinks. Out of all of the things he could’ve said, he just had to utter the first thing in his mind.

“Yeah, I like you too,” she’s playing with her backpack straps. “I thought you knew when I bumped into you. Bye, Joochan! I’ll see you on Saturday!”

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help but write something quick. I also haven't written in a really long time.


End file.
